


Voltron Oneshots!

by TurtleLord728



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: F/F, F/M, M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-30
Updated: 2019-05-27
Packaged: 2019-12-26 16:30:00
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 72
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18286022
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TurtleLord728/pseuds/TurtleLord728
Summary: Voltron Oneshots!!!





	1. Requests!

I'm currently taking requests! It can be any ship and genre (angst, fluff, smut, etc.) you want, I won't judge!


	2. Announcement!

I decided to separate the Voltron and Sanders Sides oneshots to two separate books because, to me, it seemed unfair that I was only writing oneshots for two ships from each fandom.

Here's a link to the Sanders Sides oneshots book:https://archiveofourown.org/works/18900157/chapters/44864398

Thank you, and enjoy!


End file.
